1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handgrip for a handlebar.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional handgrip generally assembled on a handlebar of a vehicle or a movable instrument is soft, and has an anti-slip function. The conventional handgrip is usually made of a resilient material, such as rubber, and is formed as a single body. The handgrip is sleeved fittingly on the handlebar. Although the conventional handgrip can achieve its intended purpose, after a period of use, the handgrip will become loose and unstable due to material fatigue, so that the handgrip and the handlebar are likely to rotate relative to each other.